


snapshots, monologues, and rp things

by ronnieroseduke



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, a collection which will be updated regularly, actual trash, content from rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieroseduke/pseuds/ronnieroseduke
Summary: some iconic moments from rp that could be used as monologues :0potential tws, otherwise enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	snapshots, monologues, and rp things

"Shut UP HEATHER!"

Duke lost it.

"I'm so sick of you. Everything you put me through. You don't know about the shit I faced from my family. Why I never told you about-"

She took a large gulp of air.

"I'm intersex. You probably don't even know what that means, and you definitely wouldn't bother to educate yourself. This is why, Heather. This is why I never, ever, made out with anybody at those dumb parties you went to. This is why. I'm intersex, and trans, and I've learned to accept myself."

She had a tear trickling down her face now.

"I'm not leaving, Heather. I'm not leaving you alone. Never."

Duke frowned.

"You made me who I am today. Remember when we were best friends, and we didn't have to worry about anything, anything at all? Until you decided power was more important than Mara and I? That's why after every lunch, you know what happened. You did nothing about it."

She was practically screaming.

"You don't know so many things. The bullying, the constant bullying. Everything."

Duke decided it was time to be honest, as she cried even harder.

"I loved you, Heather. I genuinely did. I loved you until you turned into a massive bitch. I loved you. Seeing you turn into who you are today? I don't think I can stand it."

She glared right at Chandler.


End file.
